Coils for electric machine made of a relatively large rectangular wire are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,787 titled “Method for Mounting Conductor Sections Onto a Stator Frame of a Dynamoelectric Machine” and naming Pierre Couture et al. as inventors describes such a coil and a method of fabrication of the coil. FIG. 16 of this patent is particularly interesting since it illustrates a two-part mould used to form the head of the coil.
A drawback of the use of such a two-part mould to shape the head of the coil is the inherent contact between the mould portions and the rectangular wire forming the coil. Indeed, this contact may cause abrasion or other defects of the rectangular wire insulation. Furthermore, different two-part moulds must be machined for different coil head shapes.